I Think About You
by austlly394
Summary: What Ally is thinking as Austin sings to her.


**Author's note: long time no see. Well today is the 5 year anniversary of my favorite episode, "Partners and Parachutes". I knew I had to write a one shot in honor of my favorite song, "I Think About You" which comes from the same episode. Enjoy! I don't own A &A.**

Ally's POV

The feeling struck me like a car. Powerful but it slowly died out over time. Words can barely come out of my mouth as the blonde haired rock star sings to me in front of everyone. I don't know what to say nor think. Sometimes Austin's outgoing personality can be a curse. I love the gestor but I'm just so awkward. I let my heart take control and make my face look how I feel. And I feel on top of the world. I feel like I can do anything. There's this confidence inside of me that I can't explain. Sure, less than a week ago I did finally sing on stage, however, I had my mom there. My mom has always been my rock. I don't think I could have done any of this without her influence. She always told me to follow my dreams. And I did.

Hearing Austin finish my song gives me hope that one day he can right his own songs. I won't always be there for him and I hope to start my own career and follow my dreams. But for now, I can help Austin follow his own dreams.

Dreams. Dreams can mean so many things to so many different people. They can come in the middle of the night or in the morning as the birds chirp, "Hello." Dreams can allow you to reach for the stars. Or they can fall into despair. My one true dream has always been to make other people happy. Whether it was through music or story-telling or love. Happiness has always been the main goal.

Austin has always told me to believe in myself. _"You can do it, Ally!"_ he says with a big grin on his face. And for the past year or so, I trusted him. And I still do. From the beginning, I thought he was charming. From his warm heart to his laugh. I never put the pieces together until I saw him with Kira. I had nothing against Kira except for the fact that she had Austin. I would never make her feel unwanted, so I kept it in. I kept my feelings in until I told Trish.

And when Austin kissed me, I felt like I was on top of the world.

I was never the confident girl. I hid behind a wall of shame and self-hate. My parents divorced when I was 9. I knew it wasn't my fault but there was always some self-doubt. They would fight for hours as I cried in my room listening to "Alexis Texas". I would sleep next to my mom as my dad slept on the couch. It was incredibly messy and scaring for a child.

Music was my biggest distraction. I would turn on the radio and get lost in anything and everything. I would listen my troubles away.

I swear my life is like a shitty young adult book. And the ending is still to be determine because the author hasn't released a sequel yet.

I fell for Austin the same way every teenage girl falls in love. Ignorance. I fell for one of my best friends. Oh shit.

What if this doesn't work out? What if we end on a bad note? What if we hate each other forever? What if we never speak to each other again? Oh no. What am I getting myself into? I love Austin but, I don't want things to be ruined forever.

Ally, shut up. Neither one of you will let this happen. You care about Austin so much and he cares about you. There's a one in a million chance that this will end badly.

I've always admired how strong Austin is. He's conquered so much over the years. As a child, he was picked on quite a lot for being behind in school. Austin molded all that sadness and anger into music. Music became an escape for him.

It was an escape for both of us. Something we could focus on instead of reality.

Sometimes I forget what life was like before Austin and Dez. It was less crazy, less demanding, and nearly not as exciting. God, I was such a boring person. But because of those two idiots, I stepped out of my shell and put my mind where my heart is. And I don't think I'll ever be able to repay them for what they did to me.

Austin gave me a new perspective on life. And I am forever grateful for it. He showed me how to have fun and live life looser. Somedays I think about how Austin dragged me into this mess, but it's a mess I never want to clean off. I love Austin for who he is and nothing else.

 _What we have is never-ending_

The lyrics I hold near and dear to my heart are 100% true. I would think about Austin every day. It didn't matter if it was about his eyes or his next song. And our friendship, this wonderful thing is in fact, never-ending. Even if we do breakup, I never want to stop being Austin's friend. He helped me blossom into this songwriting and performer that I am today. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank him.

 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

I stare into his eyes like I never have before. They're full of love and compassion. The only thing I can manage to say is, "Austin, I"

And he replies with that cheeky little smile, "Shh, just come here."

And we hug like there's no tomorrow.

 **So I decided to do an internal monologue of Ally has Austin sings to her. Review it up.**


End file.
